The present invention relates generally to pallets and more particularly to a plastic pallet arranged to receive reinforcement members.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. Pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can readily be lifted and moved by a forklift. Plastic pallets are lighter and more durable than wooden pallets; however, elongated metal or composite reinforcement members in the plastic pallets have been used for some applications in order to increase the rigidity of the pallet.
One reinforced pallet design, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,080, includes a plurality of composite reinforcing bars. A plurality of channels are formed in the pallet body. Each of the reinforcing bars is secured within one of the channels and retained in the pallet body by several pieces that are snap-fit together. The multiple pieces required to retain the reinforcing bars in the pallet increase the cost and assembly time of this reinforced pallet.